You Never Give Me My Money
by theweepyhystericaldrunk
Summary: What if there were LOLIVER RELATED bloopers and directors cut to this episode? What if the director was me...don't worry, only loliver scenes in here.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA.**

**Well as we all know, recently there has been a lack of loliver stories even after this wonderful episode, so i decided to contribute a little to try and unlack this lackness by writting another story. **

**Summary: what if there were bloopers or not-supposed-to-happens in this episode instead? what if there was directors cut which would explain some loop holes? hmm...this ought to be interesting.**

You Never Give Me My Money

**MOVIE...**

"Oh c'mon Miley, you'll get through it and we'll be right here with ya!" Lilly said to Miley.

"Oh except for the night we got that movie..." Oliver whispered to Lilly a little too loudly.

"SHH!" Lilly shushed him quickly.

"You're going to a movie without me?" Miley asked feeling as little hurt.

"Well, you don't have the money, and if we don't go then there'll be three of us who are upset. Now, you wouldn't want that would you?" Lilly tried to reason out.

"Yes I would." Miley replied.

"Ugh! C'mon! you're Hannah stinkin' Montana! you just stared in a movie and you don't even have the money to see one? that's ridiculous!" Lilly stood up in frustration.

"You are right! I am Hannah stinkin' Montana and I'm gonna go get myself a stinkin' raise! Hoo!" Miley said.

"You think she's gonna get it?" Oliver whispered to Lilly.

"No stinkin' way." She whispered back.

Miley walked through the door towards her brother and father. Lilly whipped her head around and glared at Oliver. Oliver's eyes widened and he whimpered in fear.

"Urgh! you big donut! you nearly blew it!" Lilly whispered harshly.

"Sorry. Look I didn't mean too okay? I guess I was just a little too careless." Oliver apologised.

"A little?" Lilly said her voice rising.

"Okay! maybe alot! but I said I was sorry! I know how much this night means to you." Oliver whispered quietly.

" You do know it's probably the only night we can spend time together right? alone?" Lilly sighed. "With all this Hannah concert and other stuff we hardly have any time to ourselves now." She said sitting down. Oliver sat down next to her.

"I know! we'll make it okay? we'll just tell her we decided not to and make her do something else. once she's doing something else she would probably forget about the movie and THEN we can go together." Oliver said putting an arm around her shoulder. They stood up and decided to eavesdrop on Miley and her dad. When they heard she was getting five thousand and her own checking account, they broke into one of their sincronized dance. When they realised they were being watched, they went to a side to hide.

**I NEEDY SOME NEW KICKS...**

"You know what Miley? Good for you! because this way she can take the money and give it to the needy. For example, I needy some new kicks..." Oliver said rocking on his feet. Lilly gave an irritated look and swiftly kicked him on the behind.

"Is that your signs?" Lilly smirked.

"I-" Oliver turned his head but was a little too close to her and instead ended up kissing in between her jaw and ear. His eyes widened and he pulled back. All three friends jaws dropped. Miley looked at Lilly. Lilly looked into the distance with wide eyes. Oliver looked at Lilly with a shocked expression.

Lilly turned her head slowly towards Oliver. Oliver moved back a little. They stared at each other.

"Awkward." All three said at the same time.

Lilly turned and looked away. Oliver looked down. Miley stared at her two bestfriends in disbelief.

"Okay...what just happened?" Miley spoke.

" Erm..." Oliver said looking up. Then he just gave Miley a sheepish smile.

**I NEED YOU.**

Miley went up to a little girl who was wearing a Hannah wig and singing to a Hannah song. She then grabbed and pulled the wig off the girl.

"You wear this thing too long, you'll get a head rash, believe me honey I know!" She said to the girl. Then she put the wig on.

Lilly was hiding in a corner calling for Oliver.

"Oliver I need you! I don't care if footballs are two for one get over here!" Lilly said then hung up.

--The whole drama with the flying checkbook and a Miley jumping into a huge-O shell with powder--

After sending Miley off to her home Lilly and Oliver walked home together. After a few moments of silence Oliver spoke up.

"So...you need me eh?" Oliver looked at her cheekily. Lilly's eyes widened and she started to blush.

"No! not like that! I mean, I didn't mean it like that, or for it to come out like that." Lilly said stumbling over her words. She started averting her gaze to anywhere but Oliver.

"C'mon! don't try to deny it! I knew you couldn't resist the Olley Trolley one of these days! and I bet you actually liked it when I accidently kissed you just now." Oliver said putting an arm around her shoulder and cocking his right eyebrow up. Lilly blushed harder and shrugged his arm off.

"Get your mind out of the gutter! and pffshh! ME? fall for the 'OLLEY TROLLEY'? NEVER!" Lilly said defensively.

"Aw...it's gonna be such a waste to see Smokin' Oken go to someone else..." He teased. This time Lilly turned to face him and cock an eyebrow. By that time they were already standing on Lilly's front porch.

"C'mon, you know I was just joking right? well anyways I'll see you tomorrow for the movie alright?" Oliver said. Lilly nodded and bade him farewell. They said their goodnights and went into their separate houses.

**OK. well i hope you liked the story. this is just kinda what i'm hoping for more than a what may possibly happen...so yeah...so, READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!!! Thanks!**


End file.
